1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a 3D printer system, an information processing method, and a non-transitory recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method has been known where 3D (three-dimensional) fabrication is carried out according to slice data generated based on 3D CAD (Computer Aided Design) data, or the like.
Also, a method of changing phase information of a polygon mesh when slice data is generated has been known. In the method, actually, first, when a polygon mesh is sliced, phase information of a polygon mesh is changed in such a manner as to be able to acquire a contour polygon line. Then, a contour polygon line is acquired from the changed polygon mesh, and the contour polygon line is changed in such a manner as to be able to normally paint out the inside of the acquired contour polygon line (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2015-24631).